The power of 3 days
by luis.vieyra3
Summary: What happens to Percy Jackson in the 3 days he goes missing. Ps the pirates of the Caribbean don't show till much later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 West Point take down

"Goodnight Annabeth"

"Goodnight Percy"

As Percy made his way towards his cabin he had no idea he was being fallowed. Once in his cabin his ADHD acted up and he spun around slashing whatever was behind him. But when he made contact with riptide a golden flash appeared. Knowing what this meant he quickly shut his eyes. When he reopened them he was no where near his cabin or even camp half-blood he was in a spaced out area near a river, but he knew that the aura of the river belonged to the Hudson.

"Where am, who brought me here show yourself!" Exclaimed Percy

"Could you please stop shouting, you will blow your cover!" Sneered Hera " Now Hercules if you don't mind I would like to tell you what you're facing here."

"Hercules, Hercules what are you talking I'm Percy, Perseus Jackson!" Exclaimed an angered Percy

"Oh that's right you're the new Hercules" mocked Hera

"I swear you compare me one more time to that low life I will condemn you to Tartarus despite you being an immortal goddess and queen of Olympus itself." Treated the son of Poseidon

"Don't you start talking to me that way..." Counter treatend the queen of Olympus

"Or what you'll send cows to poop everywhere I go or hide behind one of your precious little pets just like Ares did." Sneered Perseus

"At times like these I don't even know how you became the savior of Olympus." Complained Hera " if you would only shut up for one minute I could just tell you why you're here." Complained Hera

"Fine just get on with I want to go back and sleep" grumbled Percy

(Oh you will sleep once I'm done with you.) "Fine there's a great war coming and it's time to unite both Romans and Greeks" explained the goddess

"Wait what are you saying, there's a Roman camp?" Asked the half-blood

"Indeed there is, who do you think defended Mt. Tamalpais while you defended Mt. Olympus." Stated Hera

"So in those dream I had with the Titan the Romans were fighting him?" asked Percy

"But of course, why did you want all the glory for yourself young Hercules" mocked Hera

"That's it you're going to hell the hard way." Threaten Percy

"Up pup pup I would do anything if I were you seeing that one false move might get you killed since we're in enemy territory." Explained the goddess

"What do you mean in enemy territory?" Asked the demigod

"Well seeing that we're in West Point academy a training camp for monsters and rogue demigods and knowing that you're the enemy I would say they are really mad at you for what you did to their leader Hyperion." Elaborately explain Hera

"Hyperion!" Exclaimed the son of Poseidon

"Yes Hyperion, you don't believe me look at the morning sun even though it's barely what 11 pm" offered Hera

"So you want me to beat him again and then..." Wondered Perseus

"Oh no no nephew that's only the beginning" inserted Hera

"Fine tell me the rest when I come back..." Proclaimed Percy

"Wait that's not all you have to sink or destroy whatever you choose but West Point Academy must not stand." Added the goddess

"Wait you want me to destroy this military base won't that raise suspicion?" Asked the worried son of Poseidon

"Don't worry about it it's all in the mist." Comforted Hera

"Fine but after this I want the facts straight got it." Stated Percy

"As you wish oh mighty Hercules." Mocked Hera

"You're so going on the death list." Threaten Percy

5 minutes later

As Percy began his trip towards the academy he began having second thoughts but as of now all he cared was getting back to his wise girl.

He tried strategic plans but came out empty handed despite knowing that was Annabeth's department then decide to go for a swim to clear his thoughts.

"How will I confront this it's bad enough that Hyperion is here but he's mad at me as well as the whole academy which holds more than a thousand trainees." Wondered Percy

Then he remembered that he was in his home turf. He then began the attack that would start his 3 day training. His first move against the academy was a new trick he had been practicing. He made an orb of water the size if a truck tire in the palms of his hands using the river water he then started compressing it making it smaller to the size of a marvel. By the time he was done he was already sweating buckets. He later launched the orb at an amazing speed it seem to be a bullet straight into the main building. When it made contact with something inside the orb expanded creating a dome around the tower. Then it began shrinking back until it imploded releasing a ring of frozen water which expanded with every second. While everyone tried to put it out or at least tried to escape it Percy submerged underwater to hide as well as to regain his strength. When he resurfaced he jumped up making an uppercut, which was followed by a gigantic fist of water cutting through half of the academy sending every creature in the area to run in panic.

"There that should distract them for a good 20 minutes while I look for Hyper...ion"

Percy wasn't allowed to finish his sentence because a spear had slammed into him sending him all the way to the main building.

"Did you really think I wouldn't be able to sniff you out Perseus Jackson" asked Hyperion

"No, but you just saved me the trouble of looking for you." Joked Perseus

As Percy regain his stance Hyperion went for an attack. Percy side stepped and spun around adding power to his swing. This toppled the Titan but he stood up again ready to even things out, but when he stood up he immediately came up caughing golden ichor.

"So this is the famous general of the Titan army no wonder you lost." Mocked Percy

"You will die!" Threaten Hyperion

As the Titan charge Percy decided to change the battle field. He balled up his and forced the river to make a ring around them. When Hyperion was in distance Percy engulfed the Titan in polluted river water. When the water subsided the Titan was gone.

"Oh his gone the current probably dragged him under. Now to get rid of this place for good."

He did the same tactic that he used for Hyperion. Soon the whole academy began sinking into the river never to be seen again.

"I've done your bidding now will you let me leave!"

"You're far from done young one."

"No no no I am done I want go back now."

"You can no longer go back you have chosen your path you will be in the next war so if I were you I would get ready."

Moments later Percy vanished from the site being swallowed by a pitch black cloud.

"You've only begun your training prepare for much worse"

End of chapter 1


	2. Cerberus play day

**Chapter 2 Cerberus' play day**

**1:00 A.M**

"Oh my head now where am I." Complained the demigod

"Well where else would you be for the fifth time in your life in the underworld nephew." Informed the dark god

"Hades this is all your plan isn't it" exclaimed Percy

"Oh no no it's not mine at all on the contrary it's all Hera's she's been fusing about asking her older brother to help her and yet here I am." Explained the rich one

"Well what am I suppose to do now huh" asked the son of Poseidon

"Let me see oh yes your girlfriend what's her name Annabell..." Began Hades

"It's Annabeth." Interrupted Percy

"Oh that's right Annabeth well any how four years ago she promised to come back and play with Cerberus and now it's time for you to pay that promise." Issued the dark one

"Wait but why me." Complained the Perseus

"Well for two reasons one she's your girlfriend and two she might get killed by him and since you're stronger you'll last longer." Explained Hades "any who you owe me as well because of the last time you came I lost many guards and a good cloak as well."

"You brought that among yourself by kidnapping me!" Shouted Percy

"I did not kidnapped you I merely lied to you and locked you that's not called kidnaping." Murmured Hades

"Ah yes it is." Mocked Percy

"Cerberus come in here, your new ( cough toy ) buddy is here to play with you." Called the rich god changing the subject

After the call a three headed three ton hell hound appeared trampling over every single soul in his way.

"Now Cerberus play _nice_"

As soon as Hades finished the hell hound lunged at Percy. But before he was trampled Percy stabbed his blade into the ground making fire spew. Even though he wanted water, the flames still provided him with a distraction as he started to run Cerberus began to chase him.

"Oh I don't have time for this Cerberus get away before you get hurt" sympathized Percy

Yet the hell hound did not listen instead he charged in with more force. Percy was left with no option but to fight. He didn't want to hurt him so he decided to use water. But when he raised his fists five different colors rose up. Silver water, gray water, dark blue water, green water, and lastly red water. They all mixed together radiating energy making Thalia's spear look like a mere toothpick. Perseus Jackson was now holding a bomb over his head not knowing what would happen with it. He tossed the ball into the air. Cerberus chased after it and when he caught it in his mouth it exploded sending him all the way back to Hades' palace.

"What have you done to him don't you know what happens when you mix all five rivers!" Exclaimed an angered god

"Of course I don't if I did I wouldn't have done it now may I leeeeeaaaahhh what going on now!" Exclaimed Perseus Jackson

"Well seems that I'm out of time but you surprised me Jackson no one has ever been able to control all five rivers in the underworld at once you truly are stronger than Hercules" stated Hades rather surprised

"Is that all I'm going to hear all day."

Then he just vanished leaving an image of a peacock behind.

Ps the size of the chapters will vary


End file.
